B4FV213: The Resolutions Saga Part 4
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Is There Something: Voyager teams up with the FVDA to fight their new enemy. Meanwhile Tom and Neelix get into another fight when a rumour about Tom & Kes gets around.


Part Four -- Is There Something

**Disclaimer**  
See Part One.  
See Part Three for the Fox Network Disclaimer. The title of the episode is a shortened down version of the title Is There Something I Should Know, which I got from the allSTARS song with the same title

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager teams up with the FVDA to fight their new enemy. Meanwhile Tom and Neelix get into another fight when a rumour about Tom & Kes gets around.

**Special Guest Stars**  
Michelle Trachtenberg  
Sarah Michelle Gellar  
James Marsters  
Nicholas Brendon  
Anthoney Stewart Head

**Guest Stars**  
?? as Damien  
?? as Thompson  
?? as O'Hara  
Adam Blaustein as Foster  
Myleene Klass as herself  
Johnny Shentall as himself and Johnny Junior  
Justin Timberlake as himself  
Gareth Gates as himself  
Pharrell Williams as himself  
The Futurama cast as themselves  
The Pokémon cast as themselves

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
20th, 23rd & 24th September 2003

**Episode Based In**  
March 2372 (mid season 2)

**Day 44, Voyager:**  
The corridor was peacefully quiet as Kes strolled down it. Tom appeared around another corridor, he stopped to block Kes' way. She groaned, "oh no."

"God you can easily get lost in this maze. I mean what's the point of a maze, when we have one already in your hair," Tom laughed, pointing at Kes.

Kes rolled her eyes, "Tom you've got to stop throwing insults at the wrong people."

"What does that mean?" Tom asked.

"It means you're just going to have to control yourself, Janeway and the others aren't around anymore," Kes replied.

"Great control advice for the girl with out of control hair," Tom said.

Kes shook her head, she passed past him and headed for the turbolift. Tom followed her. They both reached the turbolift.

"Just keep it together for a few more weeks, we should have them back then," Kes said.

The turbolift doors opened to reveal Thompson and O'Hara doing their usual thing, they quickly separated. Thompson smiled nervously while reaching for the button, "going up." The turbolift doors closed again.

Kes shrugged, "well I kinda liked this deck anyway."

Tom pointed at the turbolift, "oh my god, was that James and Jessie making out!"

Kes lost her temper, "ugh!" She stormed off in the opposite direction.

"I take it, it was Chakotay and a mystery girl then cos you seemed to take it personally," Tom muttered, he followed Kes.

**A little while later, the Conference Room:**  
The remaining main cast, excluding Tom and the Doctor obviously, were at the table. The Doctor was on the mini screen on the side panel.

Tuvok looked around the room, "where is Lieutenant Paris?"

"Last time I saw him he was hitting on Faye," B'Elanna muttered in response.

Faye shuddered, "I'm trying to repress that memory thank you very much."

"Well I saw him earlier, he still thinks I'm Janeway," Kes said.

The Doctor nodded, "my guess is he is the one most affected by this. Insulting a few people instead of the ones he misses is not surprising, but the fact that he uses the wrong insults on them is confusing."

"Yeah he called me gay too. Does he think I'm James and Jessie mixed in?" Faye questioned.

Danny burst out out laughing before falling off her chair. "Let's just hope she'll laugh until she forgets what she's laughing at, then she wont tell us," Harry commented.

"Well he first called me gay, he always called James gay. Then he hit on me, he used to hit on Jessie," Faye said.

"I don't think there's a pattern here. He only says the first insult or chat up line that comes into his head, despite who it is. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to hit on a guy yet," Craig said.

"His problem will be cured conveniently when those six get back. He'll go back to skitting James and Janeway, possibly Chakotay, and hitting on Jessie when they do," the Doctor said.

"That's good, but not for them," Kes said.

In: "Bridge to Tuvok, we are about to rendezvous with the Vidiians."

"On my way," Tuvok said, standing up.

Everyone else stood up, they all went out of the room via different doors. Tuvok, Harry and Danny headed for their usual spots, Faye headed to the science station, Claire went to engineering station, and Craig went to Tactical.

"Hail them," Tuvok commanded.

"No response, trying again on alternating frequencies," Harry replied.

"There's a second ship coming at us," Danny said.

"I got it, now a third," Harry said.

"They're surrounding us," Danny said.

"None of them are answering our hails, and their weapons are powered," Harry said.

"Red Alert," Tuvok commanded.

**The FVDA ship:**  
Damien, Justin, Johnny, Myleene and all the rest were sitting around the conference table.

"Now then slaves, how long until we get to Voyager?" Damien questioned.

Johnny glanced at his watch, "my bet's on ten minutes."

"Really? I'd say twenty," Johnny Junior replied.

Damien groaned, "I didn't ask you to make bets on how long it would take, I want to know exactly how long."

The others glanced at each other. "Um, we have no idea. Everyone had a look at that new console thingy, and well we didn't understand it," Myleene said.

"Yeah there was two blobs on it, and then there was five.. what does that all mean, does the machine think we're geniuses or something?" Johnny rambled.

Damien got up out of his chair, he placed his finger nearby a button on the desk, everyone looked scared to death. "Don't make me do it," Damien growled.

"But sir, that machine doesn't make any sense," Myleene cried.

Damien pulled a PADD out of nowhere, he placed it in the middle of the desk. "Look you numskulls, the red blob is us.. the other blobs are alien ships and obviously Voyager."

Everyone stared blankly at him. "I don't get it," Gareth stuttered.

Damien threw the PADD at Gareth, it hit off his forehead, bounced off it, and hit Justin in the head. "You're all a bunch of idiots, why did I hire you people?"

"Because we're so smart," Myleene replied.

Damien stared blankly, "what? Oh for god's sake, it's time I recruited some new people."

"Why say that like you haven't done it in a long time, you recruited somebody new last Tuesday," Johnny Junior commented.

"What, I did? Where is he or she, or maybe it?" Damien questioned.

Justin grinned, "my boyfriend of course."

Damien burst out laughing, "oh please, like you could get a boyfriend."

Right on cue Pharrell Williams strolled into the room, "hey guys."

"I didn't recruit him, I don't even know who he is," Damien grumbled.

"I'm Pharrell sir," Pharrell said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"That's a stupid name," Myleene giggled. Almost the entire room stared at her.

"Like Myleene's a good run of the mill name," Johnny Junior muttered.

"It means princess," Myleene said.

Damien somehow got a copy of a weird book, "no it means unspeakable ugliness on the planet Emran.. oh and it also means.."

"Shut up," Myleene grumbled.

Damien glared at her, he pressed the button on the desk. Two thin metal bars went around Myleene's arms, after a few seconds like that her hair went big, and look pretty frazzled. "No one tells me to shut up."

"But we do that all the time sir," Gareth said. Everyone but Damien and Pharrell glared at him.

"Good point," Damien said cheerfully, he pressed the button again. The same thing happened to everyone sitting in the chairs.

"Woah that looks fun," Pharrell laughed, he sat down in the chair.

Damien shrugged, he pressed the button again but nothing happened to Pharrell. "That's odd, why didn't it work?" Damien muttered. Justin fell off his chair looking pretty much dead. "Oh well."

"Sir, the blobby thing on the PADD is getting closer to the other blobby things," Johnny said.

"Excellent, lets just hope that the other ships aren't Borg.. I really can't stand that Borg Queen," Damien said.

**Voyager:**  
One of the consoles at the back of the bridge exploded, sending another innocent crewmember to their death. "Shields down to fifty eight percent!" Craig yelled.

"Re-arm the forward phaser array, and fire at will," Tuvok commanded.

"Um he's dead sir," Faye commented, pointing at the newly dead crewmember.

Harry shook his head, "that's not what he meant Faye, and you know it."

"Now they're at forty percent!" Craig yelled again.

"Stop yelling damn it!" Claire screamed. Craig cowered.

"Arm apt torpedo bays," Tuvok ordered.

"They're armed sir," Craig said more quiet than usual.

"Fire number one," Tuvok commanded.

An unknown crewmember ran towards the turbolift, "damn it."

Faye glanced at him looking worried, "ookay."

"Report," Tuvok commanded.

"They're still coming, duh," Danny replied.

"Fire number two," Tuvok ordered.

The unknown crewmember came back in, "no stupid grapes." He ran back in.

The bridge shook again, "Tuvok to Engineering."

In: "Torres here sir."

"Listen carefully," Tuvok said.

In: "Ok, hang on a sec.. O'Hara turn that crap down! Ok now I'm listening."

"Tuvok, there's another ship coming at us," Craig said.

"Oh great, re-enforcements," Danny grumbled.

"No it's worse, it's our FVDA friends," Craig said.

"God, they pick their moments don't they," Claire muttered.

Harry shrugged, "they're hailing, this outta be good."

"On screen," Tuvok ordered.

Damien and several of the FVDA members appeared on the viewscreen. Damien glared at Johnny, "ahem."

"Oops," Johnny stuttered. He keyed in some commands, the Team Rocket motto music came on. Everyone on the Voyager bridge groaned.

"To protect Fifth Voyager from deserved banning," Johnny Junior said.

"Um to er um, I really need a good tanning," Myleene stuttered. Damien shook his head.

"To announce the evils of the damn Foxes," Johnny said.

Myleene looked like she was going to cry, "um I really should start putting my stuff in boxes."

"The almighty Damien, and all these annoying people," Damien quickly butted in.

"FDA destroys the Fox Network at the speed of light," Johnny said.

The unknown crewmember walked back in, "damn that can of Sprite."

"Hey, wait that's good," Myleene giggled.

Damien rolled his eyes, "that's not right."

"Ok that was just a waste of time," Harry commented.

"You're telling me, I'm sure Marill spent more time writing that motto than the rest of the episode," Damien said.

Myleene pouted, "not true, I did all the rhyming."

"Yeah yeah," Johnny Junior muttered.

"I don't think you want to take credit for that motto pet," Damien said.

"Ok someone has to say it, why are you here?" Claire asked.

"Didn't the motto clear anything up?" Damien groaned.

"Not really," Faye replied.

"Well we were going to defend you against the Fox Network, but those ships belong to those really ugly aliens. You know the ones were I got my crew from," Damien said.

"There's something wrong with that first sentence, but I'm not sure what it is," Harry muttered.

"Look Japanese guy, do you want our help or not?" Damien grumbled.

"I'm not Japanese, I'm Chinese," Harry muttered.

"Same difference," Damien said.

"Actually sir that's not right, you see.." Gareth said, Damien interrupted him by smacking him across the head.

Tuvok climbed out of the Captain's chair, "what do you want in return?"

"Why do you always assume that we only do good for selfish reasons?" Damien snapped.

"Well you're bad guys," Claire replied.

Damien glanced briefly at his crew, "right right. In that case, do you have any of that Rhubarb Crumble yogurt. I had one once, and well I couldn't find it again."

"Um that's not a problem," Harry stuttered.

"Ok, lets kick some ugly a then," Damien said. The viewscreen changed back to the battle.

In: "Sickbay to Bridge."

Tuvok tapped his commbadge, "this is Tuvok, this better be important Doctor."

In: "Denara Pell is on one of the Vidiian ships, she can send us the cure."

"Maybe we can still do your plan Tuvok, we could detonate that torpedo or something and.." Harry said.

"Shut up Harry, there's too many episodes like their originals," Claire snapped.

"Well I sure don't remember a fifteen year old snapping at me in the original," Harry pouted.

Craig's console beeped loudly, "sir the FVDA ship has cloaked."

"Wait, I have an idea," Faye said suddenly. Everyone glanced at her looking surprised. "Don't look at me like that," she said quietly.

"What is it?" Tuvok asked.

"Well if I remember right, the FVDA have transported aboard Voyager before while shields were up," Faye replied.

Danny glanced behind her, "hey she's right."

"Hail them, audio only," Tuvok ordered.

Harry nodded, "opening a channel."

In: "Yeah what do you want?"

"We need to transport aboard some medicine from the Vidiian ship. Can you beam them off the ship if we give you the co-ordinates?" Tuvok replied.

In: "Of course.. why didn't you say so, yeesh."

In: "Yeah, I spilt my booze."

Tuvok ignored them, he tapped his commbadge. "Bridge to Sickbay, relay the co-ordinates of the cure to the FVDA ship."

In: "Acknowledged."

In: "Hey big ears, it's FDA now. You know Fox Destruction Association."

In: "Shut up Justin, don't make me shoot you again.. oh wait, you didn't say something bad, that's a first."

In: "We've got it, transporting now."

Tuvok nodded at Danny, she turned back to the helm, "heading back to that planet."

Voyager jumped into warp, the FDA ship uncloaked and followed them.

**Day 45:**  
**_Acting Captains Log S_****_upplemental_****_: We are n_****_ow on our way back to the planet where we left Captain Janeway and five other crewmembers, now that we have the cure for their illness. However we have some travelling companions for the three week journey, our old nemesiss' the FVDA.. now named the FDA. They have promised to protect us from a new threat named the Fox Network, in return we have given their Captain and his crew some of our food database to update their replicators._**

**The Mess Hall:**  
The entire room was packed, most tables were full to their brims with crewmembers eating lunch. The FDA crew were hanging around the galley nearby Neelix, Tom, Thompson and Faye. Damien was feasting on a Rhubarb Crumble yogurt.

Johnny Junior jumped onto the bench, shoving a full bowl nearby Neelix. "You call this food? I've cleaned up more appetising things in the toilets."

Johnny picked up the bowl, he shoved it into Gareth's hands. "I'd better take that to Osama and Saddam, they've been pretty cranky about the food lately."

Gareth pulled a face, "yes sir."

"That's a thought, where did you put the very much hated by most humans things?" Damien questioned.

Thompson shrugged, "we had to put them in secret quarters. Only aliens are allowed to guard them. Isn't that right Tom?"

"Yeah, you never know what kind of Indian tribe he's part of. His tribe could be Barbarians," Tom replied.

Neelix laughed, "oh he's just a bit crazy, he tells insults to or about the wrong people."

Damien sniggered, "I bet it was that brainwashing video we made him help us with."

Faye shook her head, "nope he's just missing insulting the ones on that planet."

Justin glanced at Faye, "hey you're hot." Faye's eyes widened in panic, she quickly got away from him.

Pharrell glared at the two, "Justin, you're going out with me. You can't like girls."

Justin cowered, "why not, I'm only partly gay."

"Lesbian more like," Pharrell grumbled.

"Isn't that the word for gay girls?" Myleene questioned.

"Yeah and?" Pharrell said.

Myleene giggled, "Justin's a guy.. I guess."

Justin smiled at Pharrell, he just stared blankly at him. "You mean.. oh my god," Pharrell stuttered. He ran out of the room looking rather pale.

Damien tried to keep a straight face, "when this is over I'm hiring new slaves, these guys will just be my entertainers."

"Crew don't you mean, they're not your slaves," Neelix said.

"Um yes they are, big rat. They don't get paid, they do as I say, they're slaves," Damien said.

Neelix glanced around nervously, "oh."

Justin started laughing like he was on helium, oh wait he always sounds like that, "I just got Johnny Junior's joke. The crap in the toilets is more edible than your food."

One of the large pots fell away from the thing it was hanging on, it landed on Justin's head making him fall to the ground, unconscious. Neelix gasped, "ohno."

Damien shrugged, not taking his eyes off his yogurt, "don't worry about it. Bad things always happen to him, not that it's necessarily a bad thing really."

Neelix ran over to Justin and the pan, "no my favourite pan, it's ruined." He started crying into his hands.

"That's better," Damien commented.

Thompson knelt down next to Neelix, "there there Neelix. Do you want me to cheer you up?"

"Ok," Neelix sniffed.

"Well guess who I found in the turbolift making out," Thompson said.

Neelix glanced at him, "who, not that I care really."

Thompson whispered into his ear, "Tom and Kes."

Neelix jumped onto his feet, "what!!" He stormed his way over to Tom, "is this true?"

"No, but I saw James and Jessie doing that.. or was it Lisa and Ian? I'm not quite sure," Tom replied.

Faye shook her head, "none of them are on the ship."

"It could of been Janeway and Chakotay," Tom muttered.

Neelix growled, "stop trying to cover it up, I'll kill you!" He jumped onto Tom, they both fell on the floor and started fighting.

Damien stopped eating and turned to watch the fight, "hey get a room, I'm trying to eat." He went back to his yogurt.

Justin regained consciousness, "hey cool, a gay wrestling match."

"I'm outta here," Faye muttered under her breath, she left the room.

Damien stood up and headed out, still eating his yogurt, "ah Damien you're a genius."

Kes came into the room, she groaned at the sight that greeted her. "Oh for crying out loud, why are you fighting again?"

Justin spotted her, he went over to her and started flirting, "hey cutie." Kes turned slightly pale, backing away slowly.

Neelix jumped to his feet again, "you bard, I'll kill you!" He jumped onto Justin, he started to beat him up instead.

Johnny Junior jumped down from the bench, he handed Neelix a knife, "here use this."

The entire room shook violently, sending everyone and everything to the ground, Neelix rolled a few metres away from Justin. Johnny groaned as he stood back up, "Justin didn't die? I demand my money back Myleene!"

Myleene moaned, "damn it, so close." She handed Johnny some notes.

**The Bridge:**  
Tuvok entered through the Ready Room doors, "report."

"The Fox Network are back, with a new weapon too. Shields are down to nineteen percent," Craig responded.

"Return fire," Tuvok commanded.

Craig keyed in some commands, "no effect on their shields."

"Captain, the FDA ship is hailing us. Damien must of beamed back," Harry said.

"On screen," Tuvok ordered. The room shook violently again, several consoles exploded, smoke filled the entire room.

"Viewscreen's not working and well shields are down," Craig stuttered.

"I know the drill, really crazy evasive maneuvers," Danny said.

In: "Voyager I have a plan, just get to a safe distance and when I give you the signal, fire on their weapons array or something."

"Ok, what's the signal?" Harry asked.

In: "Duh, the Fox ship's shields will go down, that's the signal. We can't fire at them cos my entire crew will be boarding."

"Sir, a dimensional portal is opening, oh make that two are opening, nope three," Harry stuttered.

"This is starting to sound like Scorpion with those cubes," Claire muttered to herself.

In: "Hey don't worry about that, they're my secret weapons. Damien out."

"Miss Scott, you heard him. Get us out of weapons range," Tuvok commanded.

Danny nodded, "aye aye sir."

**The Fox Ship:**  
Xander ran into the main bridge looking panicky, "boss sir, you wont believe what's just happened.."

The Leader slowly walked towards him, "take a deep breath, what has just happened?"

"Damien, intruders, villains, trying, sing.." Xander stuttered, he collapsed.

"Intruders? That's not possible," the Leader snapped.

"Of course it is, the FVDA can transport aboard easily," Brock said, trying to sound too smart for his own good.

"Very well, what must be done, be done. Men and girls, gang up on those creeps and tear them apart," the Leader commanded.

The remaining TV characters ran out of the room, all stepping on Xander in the process.

**Meanwhile:**  
Johnny, Johnny Junior, Myleene and Gareth rematerilised next to Damien, Justin and Pharrell. "It's working, one of them tried to attack on his own but the unbearable sound of these two scared them off!" Damien yelled.

"Sir, why are you yelling?" Myleene asked.

Damien looked confused, he pulled out his ear plugs, "oops, I forgot about them. What did you say?"

"Sir, what use are those dimensional portals? Those two can wipe out the entire crew with their singing in a few seconds," Johnny Junior questioned.

"I only have two ear plugs, and they're mine," Damien snapped. He put the ear plugs into his pocket. "The main point is to give the Fox Network a taste of their own medicine."

"That I don't get," Myleene muttered.

"Of course not, your IQ number is lower than your FVDA membership number," Damien said.

"But that's five," Myleene moaned.

"Exactly my point, classical music girl," Damien muttered. His watch made beepy sounds, "ah my new army are ready to transport aboard."

"Which dimensions are you using anyway?" Johnny questioned.

"The same as the Fox Network used of course, oh and the one the Fox totally despise," Damien replied, grinning madly. Spike from Buffy appeared, quickly followed by Team Rocket from Pokémon, and then finally some of the Futurama cast.

"What makes you think they're going to do as you say?" Johnny Junior asked.

"Futurama, very simply.. they probably hate the Fox Network," Damien replied. The FDA crewmembers nodded their heads. "Spike will fight well mainly cos I took him from the seventh season dimension, ie no chip, some of them he wont attack but he will attack most."

"Sir, why didn't you just use the Spike from the second season?" Gareth commented. Amy slapped him across the head.

"Thank you," Damien muttered.

Amy looked confused, "huh, I only slapped him cos he slept with me and never called me back."

"That's true with all the guys you go out with," Leela muttered.

Damien groaned, "Team Rocket will do as I say because I'm sure Voyager will let them have a free meal for helping them."

"Did someone mention food?" Meowth asked, drooling slightly.

"Oh and they hate the twerps," Damien said.

"Who doesn't?" Pokémon Jessie grumbled. "Hey why is Pokémon before my name?"

"Cos this series has characters called James and Jessie, they're not in this episode, it would just be confusing," Damien replied.

"Why aren't they in this episode?" Pokémon James asked.

Damien rolled his eyes, "one, this is a just Voyager episode, those two are on New Earth. Two, their next episode is a day behind these scenes of the ep and it would again be confusing."

Dawn, Giles, Willow, Buffy, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Jenny and Casey appeared around the corner, they stood a good few metres away from the others.

"Hey, I thought you were dead," Dawn commented, looking at Spike.

Damien smiled, "second off last episode dimension. Now attack my slaves!"

"But sir, we can't fight," Myleene moaned, as all the characters charged at each other.

"Why don't you just show them your new video, that'll distract them," Damien suggested.

"Why, cos it's so good?" Myleene giggled.

"No cos it's so funny," Johnny Junior laughed, he fell onto the floor laughing. Myleene pouted.

Damien tried to keep a straight face, "for now Gareth, you force someone into a room and sing for them. Myleene, replicate a piano or keyboard and play it like you did in the vid, that'll crack them up. Johnny and brat, think up something."

"What will you do sir?" Johnny asked.

"Justin and Pharrell will come with me to their Engineering, we have some shield generators to break," Damien replied. He slapped Pharrell and Justin over the head, "come on squealers, lets go." Damien, Justin and Pharrell disappeared around a different corner.

Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey, aka Team Twerps, had faced off with Team Rocket. Ash pulled out a pokéball, "ha we'll win you jerks, we've got good guy dumb luck on our sides."

Pokémon Jessie smiled evilly, "oh yeah, we've got a PG rating on our sides. Get the machine guns boys."

Pokémon James, Meowth and Wobbuffet pulled out machine guns. "We were going to bring chain-saws but we figured that was a 15 plus," Pokémon James said.

"Meh, didn't stop characters using them in FV's PG rated first season," Meowth muttered.

"Good point Meowth," Pokémon Jessie said. She pulled out a chain-saw. Team Twerps screamed hysterically, they all ran off.

Buffy and Leela backed into each other, they both turned around. "Oh my god, you have purple hair!" Buffy exclaimed.

Leela narrowed her eyes, she did a high jump kick to knock Buffy to the ground. Buffy quickly got back up, she kicked Leela back, she crashed into Fry. They both fell to the ground. "Just a thought, which dimension are we from again?" Fry asked.

"The one based after the last episode obviously," Leela replied.

"That last episode made it look like we got together, wanna make out?" Fry asked with a grin on his face. The two started kissing.

Buffy pulled a face, "oh my god, gross, Marill is a Fry/Leela shipper.. that's just gross." She crashed into Spike, they immediately got into a fight. Like in the sixth season, they eventually started kissing too.

"Ok lets just stop this madness!" Johnny screamed. Everyone, including the kissing ones, stopped what they were doing. "Is there anymore characters that Marill supports as a shipping?"

Pokémon James and Jessie glanced at each other. "That reminds me," Pokémon Jessie said, throwing away her chain-saw. Pokémon James threw away his gun, then he and Jessie threw themselves at each other.

Meowth pulled a face, "ugh.. no that's just gross."

"This is a PG rating people, either stop making out or get a room," Johnny moaned. The six love birds did as they were told. "Ok, lets continue fighting."

Meowth shook his head, "idiot, some of our army's gone, oh well better make the most of it." He picked up Pokémon Jessie's chain-saw, Wobbuffet picked up the other gun. They then continued chasing the remaining Twerps.

**Meanwhile, Fox ****ship's**** Engineering:**  
Damien stepped over unconscious bodies, he started working at a station. "Yep this is the shield generator," Damien said.

"Cool, how do we shut it down boss?" Pharrell asked.

"You're not shutting anything down," the Leader said from behind them.

Damien, Justin and Pharrell turned around to see the Leader. "Oh I think we are," Damien said, he put in his ear plugs. "Sing boys."

Justin and Pharrell started singing, if you can call it that. The Leader tried to block out the sound, "oh my god, it's unbearable!" He eventually fainted.

**Voyager:**  
"The Fox shields are gone," Craig said.

"Miss Scott quickly get us back into weapons range, and Mr Anderson fire at their weapons array," Tuvok ordered.

"Aye sir," Danny and Craig said in unison.

"It worked, their weapons are off-line," Craig said.

**Meanwhile, Fox ship:**  
"They did it, all because of me," Damien sneered. He glanced at Pharrell and Justin, who were unlucky enough to be near a console that exploded. He pressed a button on his communicator watch, "Damien to my slaves, get ready for transport."

**Voyager:**  
"The FDA are hailing," Harry said.

"Lets hear it," Tuvok ordered.

In: "Everyone is off that ship, we can destroy it now."

"We can't destroy it, that would be murder," Harry said.

In: "Ugh.. they are going to kill the lot of you if you don't. Just do it or I'll do it. Ah to hell with it, I'll do it."

Everyone watched the viewscreen as the FDA ship fired a few shots at the Fox ship, it exploded.

Danny glanced back at Tuvok, "should we continue to the planet now?"

Tuvok nodded his head, "yes Miss Scott."

**Later, outside the Mess Hall:**  
Thompson and Foster were heading towards the Mess Hall doors, with phasers on their belts. "Shouldn't Tom be here to help us, what if we can't break it up?" Foster said questioningly.

Thompson shrugged, "then we use the phasers."

The pair entered the Mess Hall to find Neelix and Tom rolling around the floor fighting again. Thompson pulled his phaser out, he shot it into the air, "cut it out!"

"Um yeah," Foster said.

Tom and Neelix continued fighting. Thompson shook his head, "for god's sake, I was just joking Neelix. Tom and Kes weren't making out in the turbolift."

Neelix pulled himself off of Tom, "what, who was then?"

"I told you, it was probably James and Jessie, or Lisa and Ian," Tom muttered.

"No, it was um.. it was.." Thompson stuttered, he looked around the room. He spotted Fry, Leela and Bender sitting at one table. "It was Fry and Leela."

"Wooooh!" Bender yelled out, he lit up a cigar. "I don't get it."

Leela and Fry leaned in closer to each other. "How did he know about that?" Leela whispered.

Neelix stood up, "oh, I'm sorry Tom."

"It's ok, you're gay.. I understand," Tom said, trying not to laugh.

Neelix narrowed his eyes. Johnny Junior handed him a knife again, "here knock yourself out mate."

Neelix charged at Tom with the knife screaming madly.

**THE END**


End file.
